


Don't Look Back

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan invited Veronica to Palm Springs for a week after Aaron's funeral and the failed trip to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

  
Logan thought better of his idea as he woke up to the blazing July heat of a Palm Springs morning. Granted, he was spending a week with Veronica, but the heat of the California desert was starting to get to him. Harvey’s idea had seemed perfect at the time, in June, and in some parallel universe that Logan swore existed where his life was normal, but now that he was actually in Palm Springs during one of the hottest summers on record in Southern California, he thought better of it. It didn’t help matters that Veronica was flip-flopping on what exactly it was they were doing together, in the general sense, as well as in the desert. This vacation was not going to be as fun as he had imagined.  
   
In the haze that he’d been in after Aaron’s funeral, he didn’t realize that there could be such a difference in temperature between Neptune and Palm Springs. He was obviously wrong—it was in moments like this that he missed out on his regular childhood trips to this city in the summer. Cursing his parents for only taking him there during the dead of California’s winters, he thought about how best he and Veronica could avoid the 115-degree weather. He also silently cursed Harvey for suggesting this vacation in the first place. Logan had gone to the funeral and smiled for the cameras, but this trip to the desert was, thus far, worse than sitting and listening to hordes of fans pontificate on the wonderful world of Aaron Echolls. Veronica has been cold as they left Neptune, and her demeanor hadn’t improved when they arrived. Why did Aaron’s asshole of an agent have to suddenly grow a heart _after_ Aaron died? Why couldn’t Harvey have suggested this after Lynn’s death?   
   
Deciding that those thoughts were better left for a time when he was not alone with his quasi-girlfriend in a huge mansion that once belonged to Frank Sinatra, Logan got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.   
   
Veronica was still sleeping in the oppressive heat of the morning, and he didn’t want to wake her to it. It was only ten in the morning, and he was already not looking forward to enduring another day there. Except that he kind of was, because despite his discomfort, a stay in Palm Springs along with Veronica was a much better to spend his time than being anywhere near Neptune.  
   
The city hadn’t left anyone connected with Aaron or Cassidy alone in the wake of the evening where Cassidy had blown up a plane and Aaron had shot. Mac and Dick had been forced to stay inside their homes as the media descended like vultures to find out what had made Cassidy Casablancas snap.   
   
Logan and, indirectly, Veronica, hadn’t fared any better with the announcement of Aaron’s murder. It didn’t matter that Veronica was still in shock from the discovery that her father was alive—now she had to deal with the stories about her experience with Aaron all over again. It had taken the two of them, with Keith’s help, a few days to sort out the circumstances of Aaron’s death. Logan happily let Harvey take the reins of Aaron’s funeral preparations, as Trina was in no shape to deal with the situation, and Logan had no desire to care for Aaron, alive or dead. At least Logan had agreed to attend the funeral, and for that, Harvey determined that he owed him something.   
   
The favor, Logan thought as he stood in the bathroom, was a bad idea. Veronica had no desire to play golf or shop with the geriatrics that overtook the town in the day, nor did she want to spend copious amounts of time at a spa. Logan had already suggested that doing a couple’s spa would be good for them, but he’d been shot down. Veronica, despite the way the way she had acted before her failed trip to New York, was apparently not ready to be Logan’s girlfriend again. A trip anywhere else would have been better than this one, Logan decided. He would have to thank Harvey for the vacation later—right before he tore Harvey’s ego to shreds for the pain he was forced to suffer of having to spend a week with a cold and aloof Veronica.  
   
As Logan showered, he secretly hoped that Veronica would wake up and want to join him, but quickly pushed that thought out of his head. Bathing together was a decidedly couply idea, and he was _not_ in a relationship with Veronica. He realized that things were going to get very awkward, very soon, this week if there wasn’t some type of discussion about what was going on between them.  
   
With a steady resolve to have that “talk” that Veronica mentioned to him outside of Mars Investigations before he dropped her off at the airport, Logan went about his day with a new purpose.  He was going to prepare so they could get all of their issues out in the open, and so that he could act on his desire to have Veronica sweaty and naked all over the majestic mid-century ranch that Harvey had procured for them.   
   
He left the bedroom they were sharing, with separate beds, and went into the kitchen to try to make something to eat. Logan wasn’t aware that he had any sort of culinary prowess, but the bacon that he had made after his and Veronica’s night of hell had surprised him. Maybe all those evenings spent watching the Food Network while stoned in the Grand had paid off, he thought. Noting that there were eggs and bread in the house, Logan decided that he would give French toast a try.  
   
Twenty minutes after he began breakfast, Veronica walked into the kitchen, greeted by the smell of French toast. She looked at him for a moment before speaking. “Oh, look honey, you baked,” she said with a sugary tone.  
   
“Yes, darling, I did bake. Well, it wasn’t exactly baking so much as frying, but whatever.”  
   
“What prompted this experiment in cooking?” she wondered, with less sugar and more curiosity in her voice.  
   
“I figured I need to learn to do things for myself now, what with me being alone in the world, and I’m _trying _to be a better person. Years of being a psychotic jackass can take their toll on a guy, after all.”  
   
“Really? Well, then tell me, how do you propose you end your days of jackassery?”  
   
“Well, I for one, want to live each day as if it’s my last. Wait—that was too corny, right?” he asked as he placed a plate of the toast in front of Veronica.  
   
“What, no coffee to go with breakfast?”  
   
“Take what you can get. I’m a slow learner, remember.”  
   
“Right. This should make for a fun rest of the week.”  
   
“Exactly. Especially since _someone _doesn’t want to do anything in this town.”  
   
“Wait a second, Logan. You know I’m not girly enough to spa, or to want to shop at outlets all day long. I’m not old enough to find golf entertaining, and there’s nothing else to do in this God-forsaken heat trap.”  
   
“Well, I thought of something else we could do. It doesn’t involve leaving the house, either.”  
   
“Really,” she said as she hooked her eyebrow up in interest. “What do you have in mind?”  
   
“I thought that since we’re alone, and you wanted to &lt;i&gt;talk&lt;/i&gt; before New York, we could actually do that. You know, have a conversation about us.”  
   
Veronica, who was mid-chew, stopped for a minute to process what Logan has just said. “You want to talk about us? Mister I-never-deal-with-any-issue wants to have a serious conversation?”  
   
“Yes, Veronica, I want to talk. I’m tired of ignoring it, and with Aaron gone, I have nothing else left to worry about.”  
   
Hearing Logan admit that there was nothing he had to worry about scared Veronica because she had thought the same thing about life in Neptune without Aaron, but she knew better than to show it. “We can talk, just after I shower and figure out how to deal with the fact that the house is already ninety degrees at eleven in the morning.”  
   
“May I suggest that you wear as little as possible?” Logan inquired playfully, as he finally started to eat his breakfast.  
   
“You certainly may, Logan, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to comply.” With that, Veronica left the kitchen.  
   
“Shit!” he said as soon as Veronica was out of earshot. “Be less of a jackass, Logan. You want things to go well with Veronica this time. Snarking with her isn’t going to get you very far.”  
   
As he realized that his previous misstep was going to make their conversation more difficult, Logan decided to try and find things around the house to make the afternoon as comfortable as possible. He walked around the house collecting all of the pillows he could find, and put them on the floor in the large living room. Then he turned off every single electronic device that could prevent them from finishing their conversation—including Veronica’s laptop and cell phone. Logan almost regretted doing it, but decided that he would rather face Veronica’s anger than have to stop their conversation for her to talk to Keith, Wallace or Mac.  
   
Logan had also decided that he wanted to avoid any other potential distractions. He went back to the kitchen and found some food that they could eat without difficulty in the living room. He took the cheese and fruit and put them on a platter, then looked in the pantry and discovered some crackers, which he added to the meal.   
   
As he took the platter into the room, he saw Veronica exit the bedroom dressed in a pair of cut-off jeans and a bikini top. This wasn’t going to make this conversation any easier, he thought.  
   
“Nice outfit. Are you trying to kill me here?”  
   
“Why would I do that, Logan?” she questioned, her hips swaying as she passed him.  
   
“Because you choose the best moments to channel Satan. Take, for example, that day you accosted me outside of school and accused me of crashing the bus.”  
   
“That was totally different,” she said defensively. “I was just following a lead. You know how invested I get in my cases.”  
   
“Of course I do. Are you forgetting the time Aaron nearly killed you to avoid Lilly’s murder wrap?” Logan didn’t want to start like this, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. He was already frustrated by Veronica’s choice of wardrobe, and now he was talking about Aaron—this conversation was officially going to hell. He couldn’t decide if hell was any different from Palm Springs right at the moment, though. Both places, he knew, were hotter than anything, and if his last statement was any indication, the heat was going to rise even more in the un-air conditioned home. He had forgotten that the air conditioning was still turned off from the previous night, when things had finally cooled down a little. It seemed he was now going to be forced to talk with Veronica as the temperature increased inside, and outside, the house.  
   
“Great. Logan. If this is the conversation you wanted to have, why didn’t you say so earlier?” Veronica started to get flustered, the heat causing her to sweat ever-so-slightly.  
   
“This isn’t what I wanted to talk about, Veronica, but if it’s an issue for us, then it needs to be dealt with. After all of the shit we’ve been through, I want things to be different this time. No more lying, no more vendettas—I just want us to have a chance.” Logan’s voice was hoarse as he finished. Flushing uncomfortably, he once again regretted notturning on the air conditioning before Veronica finished her shower. He continued to look at Veronica, regretting just as much the fact that he was wearing too much for a day so hot.  
   
Veronica looked at Logan as if he were speaking Russian, not quite processing what he was getting at. She hadn’t spoken yet, which put a nervous look on his face as he settled on one of the pillows on the floor.   
   
“Sit down, and let’s try this again,” he suggested as he patted a pillow next to him. Veronica blinked, and then followed his instruction without too much hesitation. Her agitated state caused her cheeks to remain a faint pink color, even as she tried to calm down.  
   
“Did you really mean what you said a minute ago?” she asked quietly. Logan realized that he hadn’t heard her this quiet since that night on the rooftop, and that, he decided, was not a good sign.  
   
“Yes, Veronica. I did mean it. After graduation, I thought things were going to be different for us, and I don’t want to fuck things up like we did last summer.”  
   
“I’m not sure I’m ready for anything again, Logan,” Veronica admitted quietly. Even though they had kissed on the way to the airport, she hadn’t known what to make of the situation. “I know that graduation and everything…else…. changed things, but are you sure we can work as a couple? Look at our track record. We’ve never been a _normal _couple.”  
   
“Who said anything about being normal, Veronica? I don’t think we can ever be _normal _by any standard. Why should we even try?”  
   
“Great! Where does that leave us then, Logan?” she replied bitterly. Somehow Logan could manage to transform her into a total bitch, without even doing much.  
   
“In a house in Palm Springs with a lunch we should be eating,” Logan deadpanned, pointing to the plate in front of him. “It also means that we’re not very good apart, as far as I’ve seen.”  
   
The honesty in Logan’s words hit Veronica like a ton of bricks, and all she wanted to do was be near him. She moved herself closer to the pillow he was sitting on, and tried to think of what to say next.  
   
As the silence in the room grew too loud for Logan, it finally registered that she had approached him. The heat radiating off of her was making him wish he could leave, to collect himself before he did something royally stupid that she would hate him for, but he’d already promised himself no distractions.  
   
“How can two people like us work together?” she wondered as the expression on his faced changed from scared to shocked in the span of a few seconds. Being epic was one thing, but being functional was quite another.   
   
“Live through this, and we won’t look back.”  
   
“Quoting _Your-Ex Lover is Dead_—nice move.”  
   
“Well, the sentiment fit. Do you want to tell me what I said at the Alterna-prom? Would that be a better sentiment?”  
   
“Are you _kidding_ me? No! Quoting that song is much better than anything you said at the Alterna-Prom. Cheesy lyrics are one thing; your drunken ramblings are something completely different. You’re such a girl sometimes, Logan.”  
   
“I’m comfortable enough with my sexuality to admit that, Veronica. Too bad you’re not man enough to admit the same thing to yourself.”  
   
“Oh, really? Is that why I’m the one ogling you right now?” Veronica realized that she was sweating, and getting red-faced from the topic of their conversation.   
   
“No, you ogle me regardless of the situation. I’m just that attractive.” He looked at her and realized that she was sweating more now, and he was sure he was doing the same.  
   
“Is that why you’re wearing five layers of clothing right now?”  
   
Logan looked down and realized that she was right. He was wearing something that was better suited for December in Neptune. “You’re right. I’m sweating like a pig.” With that, Logan removed his over shirt and his T-shirt and tossed them to the floor.  
   
“That’s better,” Veronica, commented. “At least now you’ve leveled the playing field.”  
   
“Anything for you, V. Anything.” With that, Logan looked over at the fruit spread and picked up an apple and the paring knife from the platter.  
   
“Really? Is that why you decided that this was the exact moment you wanted to draw attention to your mouth? Oral fixation much?”  
   
“Cher Horowitz taught me well.”  
   
“You really are a girl, Logan! How many times have you seen _Clueless_?”  
   
“Enough to realize the finer points of Beverly Hills fashion, and pick up a few helpful hints about relationships along the way. Did my plan work?”  
   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
   
“Are you thinking about kissing me right now?”  
   
Veronica couldn’t speak for a few seconds, and Logan took that as a silent yes. He moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers, careful to keep his hands in his lap.   
   
As soon as their lips met, Logan could sense that Veronica was gone, and that he had won. He deepened the kiss, waiting for Veronica to allow his tongue into her mouth. Almost instantly she opened her mouth to his, and their tongues battled for control over each other.  
   
Logan couldn’t hold back any more, and he moved his hands from his lap to circle her head.   Unaware of how long they had been kissing, Logan was startled when Veronica pulled away from him.  
   
“What’s wrong?” he asked breathlessly.  
   
“Nothing. I just -I wasn’t expecting that.”  
   
“I _do_ try to keep things interesting.”  
   
“That you do, Logan.” With a smile, she kissed him again, this time with the intention of controlling the kiss.  
   
Logan, happy to finally be kissing Veronica again, let her take over. She moved towards him ever-so-slowly, as she continued to press her lips to his. Once she was perched on his lap, she moved her hands across his chest and began to explore his body.   
   
Logan took her movements as a sign to do the same, and moved his hands up her torso, relishing the feel of her skin on his. He could feel the warmth creeping up on him, but he would weather the stifling heat that would soon take over the house for the feel of Veronica any day.  
   
As Logan’s hands moved over her back and torso with urgency, he thought back to the previous summer, before their relationship fell apart. He had become the master of Veronica’s body that summer, and here he was, finally regaining his throne.   
   
Veronica’s hands were equally urgent in her movements over Logan’s chest and back. She noted with a smile how much his abs had improved since the summer before. Obviously, working out had…well, worked for him. In a quick move, she broke away from his mouth and started to seek out his pulse point.   
   
“Eager today, are we?” Logan hissed, as he enjoyed the feel of Veronica’s mouth along this neck.  
   
Veronica’s response was a purr as she continued to suck at the spot.  
   
Knowing exactly how to make Veronica writhe in pleasure, Logan took his hands and pressed them against her bikini top. He started to caress each breast, and Veronica stopped her actions to groan in surprise and moved away slightly.   
   
“Did you miss this?” Logan asked with a hint of lust in his voice.  
   
“If I say no, you won’t believe me,” Veronica retorted, as she moved her upper body back into his hands.  
   
“Right you are.” With that, he swept his fingers over her back and undid the straps of her top, letting the triangles of fabric fall into their laps.   
   
He looked at her for a moment before he started to suckle one of her breasts. His hand was busy massaging the other breast, and Veronica, in an incredibly awkward position, had to content herself with running her fingers through Logan’s hair. She desperately wanted to come in contact with something other than his hair, but she was unable to find the room to change positions as she continued to moan at the pleasure Logan was providing her.  
   
Logan continued his assault on Veronica’s breast, but stopped as he realized how precarious their position had become. He also noted that he was too excited to be with her to continue his ministrations on her upper body; he wanted to make her cry his name out in pleasure. After he stopped, he slowly maneuvered Veronica so that she was lying down on some of the pillows.   
   
As Logan set her down, Veronica took that moment to reach her hands out towards his pants and fiddle with the button and zipper.   
   
“And the early bird returns,” he said, as he tried to do the same thing with her cut-offs.  
   
“Not so eager,” she breathed out as she tired to steady her breathing. “I’m hot, if you want the truth.”  
   
“That you are,” he replied before pulling his pants down, wishing that her hips and the sweat that had accumulated on them allowed for an easier time of removing the tiny piece of denim that still covered her.  
   
“Ever the gentlemen, Logan,” she said as she took over his attempts to remove her shorts. With a determined pull on her part, she yanked them off and laid in front of him, clad in only her bikini bottom.  
   
“I try my best, remember?”  
   
“Of course I do. Now where were we?” she asked, as the sweat dripped down her body and onto the pillows below.  
   
Logan thought for a moment before he said anything. “We were about to continue our conversation from earlier. Is that not what we’re supposed to be doing?” he asked with a devilish lilt in his voice.  
   
“We are definitely _not _talking any more, Logan.”  
   
“Well, then, I guess I’m at a loss. I think I’ll get up and turn the air conditioning on.”  
   
“You are doing nothing of the sort. I’m already sweating, and so are you, so we might as well just stay this way.”  
   
“If you insist, Veronica.” With that, Logan began to move his body from his place directly above her to better position himself in front of her thighs. . As his face moved closer to her center, he placed slow, open-mouthed kisses along her torso and belly button. Veronica started to wiggle underneath him, and Logan took that as a sign that she was ready for more.  
   
When he reached her only remaining article of clothing, he could sense that she was wet from their previous activities. He placed a series of kisses on the inside of her thighs before he moved two fingers towards her heat.   
   
The anticipation of the moment was driving Veronica crazy, and she bucked her hips in desperation. As soon as she lowered them, Logan untied her bikini bottom. Once he threw the forgotten bathing suit towards the couch, he took his thumb and started to rub her clit.   
   
Her moans provided him the answer he wanted, and he slipped two fingers inside her. His rhythm was slow at first, as he tried to think back to the last time they felt this much passion for each other, but soon he quickened his pace, and her hips started rising to meet his hand. As they moved in time with each other, Logan could hear her moans becoming more erratic, and her hips began to move out-of-sync with him. Wanting nothing more than to bring Veronica over the edge, he turned his other thumb to her clit and used it to circle the bundle of nerves. Shortly after his renewed efforts, her walls started to tighten around his fingers, and she cried out his name. He slowed the movement of his fingers slightly as she came down from her orgasm.  
   
When he took his hand away, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. She looked more beautiful than ever at that moment, and he knew her glow was all because of him. A satisfied grin crept onto his face as Veronica attempted to speak.  
   
“Thanks,” she said in a low voice.  
   
“My pleasure. It was the least I could do.”  
   
“Well, I think there’s plenty more you can do,” she said with a smirk on her face.  
   
“Oh, is that right?” he questioned. Looking down at his boxers, he realized that she had seen his obvious need for release. “Are you ready for another round, girlfriend?”  
   
“I think so, boyfriend,” she said as coyly as she could given the circumstances.  
   
“Should I go turn the air conditioning on?” he asked.  
   
“Nah—I’m fine just the way I am,” she responded. As soon as she spoke, Logan focused his attention back on his boxers, which he quickly removed, before placing his fingers in his mouth to suck them, and then moved to Veronica’s mouth for a deep kiss.  
   
She hadn’t ever tasted herself before, and the eroticism of the whole situation made her deepen the kiss even more. Logan took her hurried actions as a positive sign and slowly moved himself to her entrance. He was sweating still, and he decided that this was the best way to spend a day in a Palm Springs mansion without the benefit of cool, circulating air.  
   
Harvey was going to get a nice thank you gift for arranging this vacation, he decided, as he gently moved in and out of his now-girlfriend.  
  
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time with VM fic, and the first time with a challenge.  Huge thanks to [](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarah_p**](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/) and [](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/profile)[**insunshine**](http://insunshine.livejournal.com/) the beta work, and the general hand holding along the way.  Any mistakes in here are all mine.


End file.
